The Gentlemen of Soleanna
by Lasangredemio
Summary: After defeating Solaris, the three hegdehogs Shadow, Silver, and Sonic, are invited by Elise to join for a celebration. After getting drunk and accidentally poisoned by drugs that were slipped into their drinks, Shadow and Sonic take their 'issues' somewhere else, dragging Silver along with them. Sonadilver / Sonadowilver / SonicxShadowxSilver. There's NO SonicXElise.
1. Chapter 1

"We did it…" muttered Silver unbelievingly as his right foot gently touched down on the grass first, trailed by his left.

Following Silver from his descent was Shadow, then Sonic who nearly fell over after making an uncoordinated landing. The heroic and beautiful golden color that once brightly radiated from the three of them in dominance began to fade, and all of them inhaled deeply, feeling their abnormal strength slowly escape them as their normal colors returned to their fur.

"Are we really done for good?" weakly gasped the albino as he bent down with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath from their excruciating flight.

Shadow drew in a deep breath through his nose and looked up at the sky, noticing the clear sky that always comes before a happy ending like he had read in his literature classics. Not too long ago, they had come to rid this foreign world of the despicable god that threatened to dictate the innocent ones of Soleanna. But now, they were done for sure.

"Yes Silver," he said quietly as he closed his eyes slowly in secret relief, "The nightmare is finally over,"

"Haha!" laughed Sonic jumping up high and giving the nearest hedgehog a deep hug, which had to be Shadow. Silver watches with wide eyes as he hears Shadow grunt loudly in pain and deal with an extremely bothersome hedgehog grasp at his chest. "Mephiles and Solaris can both kiss my pretty ass now!"

The ebony hedgehog did not appreciate being hugged, nor did he approve of having a blue hedgehog shouting out purely annoying comments of joy in his right ear. Grunting in vexation, he slipped his right arm free, and quickly pressed his palm against his friend's forehead forcing a distance between them.

"Get off me, blue boy," ordered Shadow in a low voice. What added even more annoyance to his dreadfully short temper was that Sonic began to jump up and down while still hugging the shoulder that was hanging onto, and his happy cries continue to blare through Shadow's dying eardrums.

"I said get off!" he growled fiercly as he aggressively forced the jumping hedgehog off his shoulder and nearly knocked him clean off his red sneakers, and into the grassy patch below him. Finally pulling himself out of his overwhelming state of jubilance, Sonic coolly dusted himself off and snickered.

"Aww, someone's just not feeling it today, eh Shads?" teased the blue hedgehog as he got all over the irritated ebony and began to poke his face now. His light red eyes turned over and glared at Sonic, giving him the tacit message to 'piss off.' Before the two hedgehogs continued to carry on with their game of stupidity with each other, Silver did not really have desire to fool around anymore.

"Uh, hey guys, what do we do now?" asked the ivory one as he purposefully stepped in between his two comrades and forcing the attention onto him, "Maybe we should—"

"How about we go home now?" cut in Shadow with impatience as he balefully eyeballed Sonic in particular, "I'm getting tired of this wretched place"

"Oh boo-hoo!" exclaimed Sonic rolling his eyes and working his way around Silver, getting deep into Shadow's face and really truncating his patience this time, "Nothing seems to interest you here, doesn't it?"

"Sure, sure," Shaodw mumbled in response as he rolled his eyes this time and kicked the ground with his running shoe, "Look here you little jackass, now that Mephiles and Solaris are dead, we are not friends anymore. We are not comrades anymore, and what ever happened between the three of us never happened in the first place. Got it? There's no 'we' anymore"

"Aw, giving up on us already?" whimpered Sonic sarcastically as he glanced over at Silver with support, "I think you're just a quitter."

"There is no 'us', Sonic. There was never an 'us' in the first place anyways. I don't give a damn about anyone, anymore; especially you. There is no 'we', there is no 'our', and there is certainly no—"

And Shadow was suddenly cut off by a high pitched scream of Sonic's name that was joyous, yet very painful to all three of the hedgehogs. Right when they heard that familiar, nevertheless irritating, voice, all three of them prepared for the worst. Shadow snickered under his breath wholeheartedly, and Sonic stiffened, thinking of the one dreadful name, "Elise."

"Sonic! Oh God Sonic! Is that really you? You're still alive!" cried the voice getting louder as the lady in a white dress approached the three of them.

Sonic swore he could not move a muscle, and secretly gave Shadow that pained look which his silent way of saying, "Help me!"

"Your move, playboy," sneered Shadow behind his barred teeth as he pushed Sonic in front first. The cobalt gave him a baleful look, not appreciating his flippant joke.

"Oh Sonic! Shadow! And Silver!" squealed the pompously dressed lady in pure happiness, "All three of you are still—"

"Yes Elise!" Sonic butted in with a tone of forced jubilance, and still momentarily glaring at Shadow, "We all made it, and we're all still _alive_."

And unexpectedly, she dove in and swooped the small blue hedgehog into her arms, giving him a constructing yet sensual hug as Elise spun around the ground many times holding Sonic in her arms. Silver and Shadow could only force themselves to not laugh; not at the dressed slut, but at Sonic's desperate expression.

"Whaaaa! Ellllllise!" shouted Sonic. Finally, she put him down and allowed him to breathe for himself; to everyone, it is evident that Sonic does not appreciate being anyone's 'cuddlehog.'

"I'm sorry Sonic, I couldn't hold myself," she giggled as she covered her mouth and red checks in embarrassment.

"Yeah," muttered Sonic as he dusted himself off, "No problem,"

Before Elise would begin 'adoring' Shadow or Silver next, the impatient hedgehog talked first.

"We really need to be going now, ma'am." Muttered Shadow in defense, as he intentionally elbowed Silver in the ribs, "The three of us have someplace to be,"

"Oh, but you can't go, yet!" giggled Elise excitedly, "The entire Kingdom of Soleanna is waiting for you to take part of their _celebration_,"

"Celebration?" gasped Silver with his mouth dropping slightly.

"God no…" groaned Shadow under his breath.

"Yes!" she squealed in uncontrollable acquiesce, "I want all of you to come." She stopped her irritating behavior, but transitioned into her 'begging' mode with those pretty eyes glistening in the sunlight, "Please, everyone is waiting for you."

"Is there food?" asked Sonic rubbing his head.

"Why ask, my hero?" she laughed heartedly and bent down to stare at Sonic in the eyes, "Of course!"

"Oh no…" Silver and Shadow both complained silently at the same time; they know that Sonic is easily lured by food. Of all the things Sonic had to be easily lured by, it had to be food. This party was certainly going to be a long one, and it was going to take all night. The Mobians who were visiting here were already waiting for the three back at home, and they weren't going to be impressed that the three heroes were taking time off partying without them.

"I guess I'll come along then." The cobalt muttered as he felt his empty stomach; there was a somewhat genuine grin on his face now. As Sonic and Elise walk off together and talk merrily, Shadow and Silver follow behind, dragging their feet in the dust knowing that they would be forced to join too.


	2. Chapter 2

There the cobalt stood, in front of the dressing mirror and prepared himself for the best. The clothing is certainly itchy, he thought, but it does look nice on him overall. He was grateful that Elise didn't give them anything different or tackier to wear; a dark blue coat and suit were things that he didn't mind wearing too much, but in the end, he always preferred to go bare instead. Somehow, the entire outfit managed to fit him perfectly, and the tailors sure did a precise job at ensuring the dimensions. His pants felt really uncomfortable though, and he would rather not wear any underwear. For now, he decided to keep these lower garments off and let his free legs breathe before they would be imprisoned by the tight leggings.

As Sonic stared at himself in the reflective glass to knot his long azure tie, Shadow suddenly barged into his room without any warning to meet the half dressed hedgehog. Instinctively, the blue hedgehog spun around to meet this intruder and found Shadow already suited up.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the cobalt exclaimed as he quickly pulled up his pants, "A gentleman is changing in here!" He slid the loose slacks on and made sure to cover his waist from Shadow's sight.

"Does it look like I care?" grumbled the ebony as pushed Sonic aside and began to scrutinize his own collar in the mirror, "Why the hell do we need to wear these stupid outfits? This tie is so tight, I can hardly breathe!"

"Oh, get over it!" sneered Sonic as he pushed Shadow out of the way to continue fixing his own appeal, "She could've given us worse things to wear. At least you could be glad that she doesn't have us dressing like her playboys." Shadow eyeballed him with an uneasy look, but watched Sonic finishing the knot of his cerulean tie.

"I don't trust that Elise princess," grumbled Shadow as he walked over to the bed to take off his red cleats, "This is exactly why that rich slut invited us over for a party."

"To do what?" asked Sonic turning his head over his shoulder.

"To have you in bed." he stated with nonchalance, "It's the truth."

"She would never," laughed Sonic.

"But she would." came the retort. This drew a long sigh from Sonic as he rolled his eyes and carried a dry grin, shaking his head at Shadow's remarks. There was a silence as the two did not bother saying anything else, but Sonic could hear his friend grunting at something in discomfort. Looking over his shoulder, Sonic could see him fumbling with his belt and pants.

"I still can't stand wearing these ridiculous slacks." complained the ebony.

"Well hey. You're looking pretty sharp anyway." complemented the cobalt trying to lighten up his friend, "If you'd ask me, I think you're pretty handsome."

"When did I ever ask for your opinion?" growled Shadow rolling his eyes as he began to rummage under the bed for the dress shoes Elise gave him.

"You never did," Sonic replied chuckling as he peered back at the mirror, but still looking at Shadow through the reflection as his fingers adjusted the collar flaps.

"What if I told you that you look sexy too?" added Sonic snickering.

"Whatever," grumbled Shadow as he brushed that gay comment aside. After searching with his fingers, he found the correct cardboard box and viciously tore off the lid instead of properly unfolding it. His hand reached in, and he pulled out a pair of black leather shoes, perfectly fitting his black suit.

"Goddammit. What the fuck are these?" complained Shadow as he slid the leather onto his feet, "My feet are already killing me."

"Oh, get over it Shads!" grunted Sonic again as he zipped up his fly and buckled the clasp at the top. Shadow does not usually complain about anything even if it's about his temperamental frustration, but tonight Shadow sure is acting like a big crybaby.

The cobalt only scoffed to himself and worked on tightly fitting on those dreaded pants now. His quick fingers them inserted the black belt at the first loop, then the long piece of leather made its way around his entire waist, and eventually ended with another clasp at the front. He clawed at the annoyances from the strict slacks at first, but figured he would eventually be accustomed to the wear.

As the belt was secured and Sonic finally finished his appeal, there was a light knock on the door. Both hedgehogs turned their heads towards the direction of the sound, and Sonic approached the wooden door and twisted the fancy brass handle. It's Silver, and he's all dressed up, but without his shoes too. His overall suit color is a rich dark cinereal and it fits his fur pigment well. While he has always been accustomed to walking around bare, Sonic thought Silver looked just as handsome wearing something formal like this.

"Hey Silv! Looking pretty handsome there." greeted Sonic as the albino walked in with his cheeks somewhat turning red from that complement.

"Yeah…thanks." He muttered shyly as he sat on the bed next to Shadow to get his own footwear, "I wonder if Elise will ever leave us alone once she sees us looking like this."

"I wouldn't count on it." came the quiet response from Shadow. He stopped fidgeting with his shoes, and stood up to leave, ready for the celebration next door. Silver on the other hand, retrieved his own dress shoes and began to marvel at the genuine leather and material of the luxurious soles. It is pretty obvious to the other two that Silver is not familiar many of these luxurious things, since he had always lived in wastelands and poverty.

"How do I look now?" asked the ivory hedgehog as he stood up and flaunted himself to his two friends now wearing his complete set.

"You look stupid." muttered Shadow under his breath as he clawed at his itchy neck, "We all look ridiculous in these clothes."

"Oh gee, thanks for enthusiasm," grumbled Sonic unimpressed staring at Shadow with flat eyebrows. Silver's tie is slightly askew, and the cobalt is the only one to notice in the room. Sonic reaches over and assertively adjusts his friend's collar and knot, ensuring that his friend is looking his best.

"I heard there's gonna be lots of girls out there waiting for us." The azure hedgehog snickered eagerly as he stroked Silver's affluent grey coat.

"You mean those old ladies?" laughed Shadow as he stood next to the wooden door, "Unless if you wanna date those dried up prunes for the rest of your life. None of them even catch the tiniest of my interest; especially the one that _you've_ been hanging out with lately."

"Elise?" chuckled Sonic as he stood by the door with Shadow now, "Would I ever fall in love with _that_ lady."

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," grinned Shadow evilly, partially revealing those fangs underneath.

"We ready to go?" asked Silver behind the two with a voice of anticipation.

"Depends on whether Shadow is feeling it or not." pointed out Sonic as he twisted the fancy door handle and pushed forward. Shadow only scoffed, and stepped forward alongside with Sonic.

But they stopped dead in their tracks right on their first step, only to meet the princess of Soleanna wearing her _dress_ for the night.

There she is, standing right in front of them and carrying her own eager look. It appears she had been waiting outside their door the entire time, hoping to catch the three. She is no longer wearing that mundane white skirt of hers, but now a long red party gown revealing much of her cleavage and slender back. Sonic could hear Silver quietly gag at the grossly erotic image, and Shadow had to close his eyes for a second.

The truth is, she is dressed like a total concubine.

"Oh Soinc! Silver! And Shadow! You all look so beautiful! I knew the tailors would do such a fine job at making worthy appeal for you three." She exclaimed jubilantly as her hands clasped together.

"Uh, y-yeah…" agreed Sonic with a forced grin as he glanced over to Shadow who is furtively mumbling curses under his breath, "Thank you very much Elise."

Silver only made sure he is standing behind his two friends, and out of reach of this happy whore who seemingly has a crush on all three of them now. As much as he hated seeing her, his checks were flushing a light pink from the embarrassing sight in front of him.

"Anytime, my hero." beamed Elise as she bent down to level her eyes with Sonic's. She let out an awkward chuckle before saying the thoughts on her mind. Her seductive navy blue eyes stared deep into Sonic's jade ones, and she grinned with a perfect expression trying to capture Sonic's charm.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight" She giggled, "I can't wait to talk with you after the party is over."

"After? You mean-" asked Sonic with a raised eyebrow. The thought finally hit him, and he secretly went into alarm as Shadow gave him a hard stare, "Oh, haha! You see Elise, the people of Mobius are waiting for me too. I'm not too sure how long we're supposed to stay tonight."

Elise now had a bittersweet look, hoping that she would still have time to spend with her personal hero.

"In fact, we're supposed to be leaving now if it were up to _these_ guys." added cobalt as he scratched the back of his head in humiliation and glanced at Silver and Shadow, "We've got other things to deal with back at Mobius."

"Well I see that." chortled Elise as she stood back up with her hand politely covering her mouth, "A hero is always busy, no? I guess we'll have to privately meet some other time." She walked off, and exited the large hallway leading to the ballroom. Shadow could see Sonic sigh in huge relief as the princess disappeared beyond the corridor and out of sight. He was about to say something, but a shrill voice echoed from the hallway, loud enough so Sonic and the other two could purposefully hear. This time, the fur on the tips of the cobalt's ears all went erect in response to Elise's dreadful ring calling out to him.

"But I still want to see you after the celebration, Sonic." came the voice as they heard a large door open, "Just you and I, alone."

A shiver traveled up Sonic's spine, and he quivered uncontrollably. When they heard a door close down the hall, they immediately began their dirty commentary.

"Whaddaya know?" sneered Shadow as he slapped Sonic on the back, "Someone's got a date tonight."

"Amy's gonna hate you for this." added Silver behind him.

"Shut up, both of you." grumbled Sonic as he caught his breath with an intangible thundercloud veiling his mood. Shadow only gleefully stared at Sonic while Silver hoped to himself that he wouldn't be next in line for Elise.

"Are you going to take up her offer?" joked Shadow as he elbowed Sonic in the ribs and the three began to walk down the hall to make their way down the corridors.

"She's not going to be my date." retorted Sonic sticking his tongue out in disgust, "Hell no…."

"Well that's too bad." scorned Shadow in sarcastic pity. "What did you think we'll be doing for six hours during the celebration? Playing cards and drinking wine all night? Here we are, celebrating the most clever and valiant hedgehog of Soleanna, yet you fail to realize that this party is meant to be for _you_ and _Elise_ in particular. It's a fucking wedding in disguise. Has it caught onto that tiny brain of yours yet, blue boy?"

There was a pause and Silver only carried an appalled look, almost ready to vomit at the fact that Elise would be desperate enough to marry Sonic. A hedgehog crossbreeding with a human? Wouldn't that be a pleasant thing to watch…

"Well," Sonic finally let out as he shrugged his shoulders, "We needn't deal with Elise. We'll just enjoy ourselves while we're still here; and heck, while we're at it, why not we get drunk for the night?"

His two companions only looked at him with a funny glance, but no one could expect differently from a disposition like Sonic.

"It'll still be fun guys."

And with that cocky grin of his, before Shadow or Silver could stop him, he pushed on the large hall door and proceeded to where everyone was awaiting them, cheering and crying out his name.

* * *

**I demand you to review now.**


	3. Chapter 3

The other Mobians who helped exterminate Mephiles from the kingdom of Soleanna were found to be invited too, and they decided to join the party just for fun. The funny thing was, no one could find the three hedgehogs that everyone was looking forward too. Not even Elise who spent half an hour searching the rooms and roaming the entire castle could find her beloved trio. It was said that the three were last seen in their bedrooms getting dressed, but never appeared for the celebration. Tails and Knuckles eventually gave up looking, along with Rouge who wanted to start partying instead.

Impatient, the people decided to carry on with the fireworks and festivity without acknowledging the three heroes, much to Elise's dismay.

"How's the view?" asked Sonic as he joined Shadow standing on a high balcony overlooking most of the city. Lights were everywhere down below, and livid fireworks flashed with brilliance as they burst in the night sky. The crisp dusk air now carried the smoky but sharp scent of sulfur and potassium, which smelt of rich gunpowder. Noise is everywhere, and a formal pit orchestra down below on a platform outside played romantic ballades for the pairings of dancers enjoying the night.

And the main waterway that cuts through the bustling city is now overload with boats and cruising yachts of leisure. Men and women are seen piled up on every deck, celebrating and cheering with a glass of wine.

"It's…exotic," replied Shadow as his fingers stroked his chin gently, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"They sure are happy." agreed Sonic with acquiescence as he let out a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air of the cool evening. His eyes closed at the wonderful scent of freedom outside.

"Yes, happy to be _without_ us." added the ebony, "I told you that they would be just fine."

"Yeah, yeah." came the sarcastic mumble. He remembered that moment hours ago when he was just about to receive his reputable fame from the people when Shadow grabbed him from behind and slammed his back against the wall, not allowing him to enter that ballroom. And here they are now, hiding from everyone.

"Hey, where'd Silver go?" grumbled Shadow as he looked behind him, "I thought he was with you."

"He went to bed," Sonic informed with one eye shut and resting his chin on the rail, "He felt pretty tired."

"To bed? You mean he's asleep in his room now? But why?"

"Dude, just let that guy rest." groaned Sonic over the noise, "He's pretty wiped out from his long day. Think about it! He's spent his entire life chasing after Iblis, then he helped us stop Solaris, and now he's partied for three long hours. He's only a kid too, give him a break!"

"Three hours doing _nothing_ with us," corrected the cynical ebony as he glanced at one yachts floating down the river. There were people acting incredibly stupid now, and some were starting to set off fireworks on their wooden boat without any sense of consequence. He could only watch in secret fascination, hoping that their boat would burn down as they light their aesthetic explosives.

"But I guess he must be tired…" Shadow admitted still looking ahead. Possibly it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to stay here overnight, now that Silver decided to hit the sack already.

The midnight moon is now in the dead center of the sky, and it is officially the next day now. Loud cannons continued to fire blanks to aimlessly add to the obnoxious atmosphere, that is if the fireworks weren't loud enough already. Eventually the clamor died out in both the hedgehog's minds, but they did not say anything for a while as they stared off into nothing.

In an attempt to break up the silence in between them, Sonic glanced over to his friend and scooted himself closer. The ebony did not notice, and his gaze did not budge.

"Anything you still wanna do while we're here?" asked Sonic as he startled his friend who hadn't realized how close together they are now suddenly.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" laughed Shadow scornfully, "Hell no! The only fucking thing I want to do is to go home…"

The thought of being alone and at a party gave Sonic a devious thought; perhaps they _could_ do something after all...

"Or…." the cobalt slyly added. Shadow looked at him, and immediately knew what his perverted friend is thinking.

"What are you smiling about, blue boy?" growled Shadow, "You asking to get fucked tonight?"

"Not really, but maybe," chuckled Sonic still with that smirk—he does not usually grin like that, "How about we do something else before that?"

"And what is that?" Shadow's body is now shifted facing Sonic, and their chests are about to touch.

"Wait right here," he said stroking Shadow's black coat. And with that, the cobalt took off with haste disappearing down the corridors of the castle. This let him down a little, since he was expecting cobalt to pull him in for a treat.

Shadow stared at the spot where Sonic once stood with disbelief, but shrugged his shoulders and continued gazing off into the bright distance. His cold red eyes stared at the other Mobians down below who were scattered all over the place; he noticed Amy in particular who is beside Elise, and they both seem to be searching for their beloved azure hero still. He only smirked to himself, and resisted the temptation to shout out to both that they'll never find Sonic.

Meanwhile, a blue blur is seen speeding down the stairs and making its way out of the castle and down towards the courtyards and open gardens below. There is Knuckles busily chattering away with Tails and some others while they occasionally fall into merry fits of laughter. Round tables covered with spotless white cloths are laid out all over the stone patio and there are various guests seated at each of them. Sonic peered beyond the corner façade that he was hiding behind, and observed the partying vigor before him.

"Haha! Watch this Tails!" shouted Knuckles as he gripped a handful of firecrackers in his large palm and threated to do something absolutely stupid with them. Not surprisingly he managed to get a hold of these explosive poppers and now someone is about to have all of his fingers amputated tonight.

Sonic only bit his lower lip and did not bother to watch, instead glancing over at the pile of food and beverages at the table in the back of the courtyard. While he and his ebony friend already had their dinner that completely contented themselves, the hiding cobalt could not stop glancing over at the elaborate glass bottles all stacked up in a nice pyramid on the far end of the appetizers. There it is: the whole collection of liquor for the night. And right beside that towering stack of wine bottles were the skinny drinking glass turned upside down and organized in neat rows.

The cobalt could only snicker in delight as he furtively helped himself…

Meanwhile, Shadow is still leaning against the marble railing and boring himself to death by staring at the mundane view. But he reflected on his own thoughts to entertain himself instead, moreover to the fact that the tacit hedgehog never speaks his mind out. In particular, he thought about the blue and white hedgehog, and lightly grinned at the good times he had with them. They were pretty handsome, he slyly thought.

But he sighed to himself as he swore he was beginning to feel the effects of a migraine from all of the noise below. His hand instinctively shot up to rub his sore forehead, but the ringing in his ears and thumping sensation in his head persisted. Grunting to himself, he stood straight up to turn around and sit on the bed inside to relax. Perhaps sleeping here overnight wouldn't be such a bad idea…

But he didn't even take a step forward to leave the balcony; the cobalt was standing right behind him.

"What the—" Shadow quietly exclaimed as his head nearly bumped into Sonic's, "How'd you get here already?"

"Pffft!" playfully retorted the azure hedgehog rolling his eyes, "You know me, right? I hate being slow."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and had to bend down a little to see what Sonic was carrying in his hands. In his right are two slender dining goblets, and in his left is a dark magenta glass bottle with a tan sticker wrapped across the middle.

"What….the hell?" asked Shadow genuinely unimpressed as he then glared at Sonic's gleeful expression, "Is that, hard liquor?"

"Well, what else?" laughed Sonic sarcastically as he set a goblet in front of Shadow on the wide marble railing. The black hedgehog continued to dryly stare at him while Sonic set his cup in front of him and held up the wine bottle next to Shadow, "Care to do the honor?"

"No thanks. I don't drink." he scoffed as he pushed the bottle away from him, "And I didn't think you would either, hedgehog."

"Very true." nodded Sonic in acquiescence, "I'd still recon that you and I give it a try."

Shadow saw his friend smirk and firmly grip the base of the bottle with one hand, and aggressively pulled on the wooden cork on top. There is no need for an opener considering how strong he is, and this is proven when he finally managed to rip the wooden cylinder off with a loud 'pop!' Sonic then tipped the bottle over and poured a small amount into his glass, revealing that lustrous red liquid that shimmered in the dim light outside. Just by the looks, both of them could tell that this was going to be a rich drink.

"Care to have some?" offered Sonic again as he pointed the bottle to his friend. Shadow was about to shake his head and planned on letting this hedgehog get drunk alone, but he couldn't resist anymore; he was his friend after all.

"Fine," he grumbled as he picked up his cup and held it high, "But just one glass."


End file.
